1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of LED lamps, and more particularly to an LED spherical lamp having the features of simple manufacturing process, easy installation, excellent electrically conductive status, and easy maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, most lights and lamps use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a primary light source, and various types of lamps such as ceiling lights, down lamps, ceiling lamps and spherical lamps are available for different lighting effects and purposes and used extensively in daily life.
Among the spherical lamps, LED spherical lamps with the advantages of environmental protection, energy saving, and long service life gradually replace the traditional tungsten lamps. In general, a conventional LED spherical lamp includes a base, a power supply unit, a substrate and a cover, and the base is provided for placing the power supply unit, and the substrate is connected to a side of the base and electrically coupled to the power supply unit, and the cover is covered on the top of the substrate and fixed to the base. Wherein, the substrate includes a plurality of LED light emitting elements, and the manufacturing process requires a positive terminal and a negative terminal extended from the power supply unit and soldered to the substrate for the electrical conduction with the power supply unit, so that the LED light emitting elements installed on the substrate can receive electric power to generate light. In order to receive power, the LED light emitting elements require the aforementioned step in the assembling process, and thus not just incurring greater manufacturing time and cost only, but also having an issue of disconnecting the positive and negative terminals from a conductive circuit easily and affecting the operation of the LED light emitting elements. When a related component such as the substrate, the LED light emitting elements and the power supply unit are damaged, it is necessary to remove all components before replacing the damaged component. Obviously, the conventional LED spherical lamps are inconvenient. Particularly, when the power supply unit is damaged, anew set of positive and negative terminals is required.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional spherical lamps, the inventor invented an LED spherical lamp using an electrical connector for the electrical conduction to simplify the manufacture and maintenance of the LED spherical lamp.